Finding My Little Sister
by LazyassedSilverDemon
Summary: A rewritten version of 'Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a Superhero'. What if Clementine has a big brother we've never heard of? What if Conner, Clementine's big brother, is out there, trying to find his little sister? With the help of his friends, will he be able to find her? Well, who knows? Unless you read this story, that is. So read it!


**So yeah, this is the rewritten version of 'Sometimes being a brother is better than being a superhero' hurr durr. With my now improved writing skills, I promise to have thought this through and won't mess it up!**

 **As you can see, I changed Christopher's name to Conner, because I like it more. His age is changed to being 16 instead of 18. I also replaced his old group with his classmates and other people. Maybe I'll even accept OCs...hmm, maybe next time. After all, this is just the first chapter.**

 **The story will be really different, but the plot of Christopher/Conner trying to find Clementine is still the same. I hope it doesn't bother you.**

 **I'll also rewrite 'Like Water Off A Duck's Back', 'Staying with Strangers Ain't So Bad After All', and 'A Little Savior'. So yeah, if you're a reader of either these stories then...expect an improved and rewritten version of it!**

* * *

"Leave now, and never come back!" Clementine growled at the group that is standing in front of Howe's, glaring daggers at them as she threateningly pointed her pistol at them.

"Look kid, we're just asking for medicine." an Asian boy with dark spiky hair hissed, returning the glare. "We ran out of medicine and we have a sick friend."

While they were having a glaring contest, Jane walks over to Clementine with Alvin Jr. in her arms. Narrowing her eyes at the mysterious group of teenagers. "What's going on here?"

"Leave." Clementine hissed, giving a much more threatening glare.

"Eh, typical." A blond teenager sighs, rubbing his head and looking around just in case for walkers. Before turning to his group. "Look, you heard the little girl, they don't have medicine for Tommy." He told them, nudging another boy with glasses.

The boy with glasses just shook his head in disbelief and gestures his group to leave. "C'mon, let's just go back." He announces, the others nodded at this and walked away, much to Clementine's relief.

"Yeah, you'd better leave!" Jane snarled, smirking as she watched the disappointed group walk away.

 _'That little girl...'_ A boy in his late teens with short dark curly hair, tan skin, and golden eyes, thought. Frowning that he remembers his little sister that he failed to find. "What if..." He mumbles, eyes widening as he remembered the baseball cap she was wearing: The same hat that his father had. Without hesitation, he sharply turned around and ran back to the hardware store.

"Conner! What the hell are you doing?!" An Asian teenage girl demanded, calling after her friend, who is supposedly Conner.

"That little girl..." Conner trails off, "Maybe she's my sister!" He exclaimed, running. Arriving at the entrance, he then violently bangs on the door. "Hey! I have a question to ask!"

He sees Jane, walking over to the entrance, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at Conner. "Make it quick."

Conner managed to calm down and tried to catch his breath from the running, before turning to Jane with a serious expression. "I've been trying to find my sister, her name's Clementine and I'm wondering if you've seen her?"

Jane looked awfully surprised at this, seeing some resemblance with the boy and Clementine. "Be more specific, kid. There're a lot of Clementines out there, y'know?"

Conner nervously chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. "Hmm...let's see...well, she's probably 11 or 12 by now...and..."

"Jane?" Clementine calls out, walking next to Jane with the baby in her arms, seeing Conner, her eyes widen. "What the..."

"Clem?" Conner blinked, it really is her. "Hey, it's me, Conner, remember me?"

"Holy shit."

* * *

...

"The zombie outbreak has now spread all across several countries. You can choose to leave and make sure your loved ones are safe or-"

"Whatever." Dominic Crawford, a 16-year-old Caucasian boy with chin-length dark hair, and blue half-lidded eyes muttered irritably, switching off the television and laying back on his couch. "My family can die for all I care."

Conner frowned at his roommate's words, putting down his book and sitting up from his bed, turning to Dominic. "Not cool, man. You don't care about your family at all?"

"Not really," Dominic shrugged, carelessly throwing the remote on his bed and stretching his body. "If my parents didn't care enough about me that they sent me in this hellish school, then why should I?"

Before Conner could respond, his phone suddenly rang. He quickly picked it up and realized that it's his mother calling him, before picking it up, he glares at Dominic and gestures him to be silent, knowing that his roommate might make inappropriate noises in the background. Dominic just smirks and shrugs, putting on his headphones and lays on the top bunk of the bunk bed, grabbing a comic.

Conner sighs and picks up the phone, "Hey mom, are you guys alright out there?" He asks in concern, noticing the weeping and the heavy breathing of his mother.

"Conner," His mother says, trying to breath as she choking on tears. "We're still here in Savannah, sweetie. We didn't bring Clementine with us so I think she's still i-in the house. I'm not sure if Sandra's okay...S-so I want you to check on her...please," She pleaded, "Please make sure your sister is safe," There's a slight pause, "I...I gotta go now, we love yo-" And with that, the call ended.

Conner frowned at this and bit his lip, he then stood up and walked towards his drawers, packing his clothing. "I'm going out there." He said in a serious tone.

Dominic didn't say anything, he just silently glanced on Conner with a sympathetic look, knowing that his roommate is dead serious and nothing can stop him.

The room was dead silent, with the exception of faint music coming out from Dominic's headphones. That is until the door opened, revealing a 16-year-old boy with shaggy strawberry blond hair, blue, yet slightly greenish eyes behind his blue half-rimmed glasses, and a knapsack strapped on his shoulder. Followed by another boy who looks similar to the previous one but without glasses and having a much more shaggier and messier hair. People could easily tell that they are both twins. "We're leaving," He announces, "Along with Harper, Heather, Keith, and Isaac."

"Yeah," The twin without glasses nodded absentmindedly, causing his twin to rolls his eyes. He looks at Conner packing his belongings, he blinked. "Err, Conner, you too?" He asks, pushing his bespectacled brother out of his way and walking towards his packing dorm mate.

"Yup," Conner nodded, after he finished packing, he strapped his backpack on his shoulder and turned to his dorm mate. "Hmm, looks like almost all everyone in our dorm is leaving." He says, turning to Dominic.

Dominic rolls his eyes, turning the page of his magazine. "Whatever, dude."

"Hmm, you can come with us if you want," Theodore Lincoln, also known as Teddy, the boy with glasses, offered. "Where are you going?"

"Uh, I need to find my little sis." Conner explained, combing his hair with his fingers in attempt to make it less messy as it is. "What about you guys?"

"Same," An Asian 16-year-old girl with dark hair tied into a side ponytail, and dark blue eyes. "I have to find my little bro 'cause my mom and dad...they, uh..." She trails off, frowning as a tear comes out of her eye.

"I'm so sorry, Harp.." Conner looks sympathetically at the girl, Harper Ackerman, who wipes her tears and shrugs.

"Whatever." Harper sighs, "So..? You comin' with us or not?"

"Wait, how are we supposed to travel then? There are supposed to be like 7 of us?" Conner questions, raising a brow.

"The principal let us borrow her RV that can probably hold like 8-10 people, Isaac can drive it." Terrence Lincoln, Teddy's identical twin, shrugged.

"The principal has a RV?" Conner asks, giving a puzzled look. Seeing his dorm mate nod, he gives an even more puzzled look. "Why would she give it to you?" He questions, seeing Terry sheepishly grin, Teddy nervously scratching the back of his neck, and Harper whistling as if she didn't heard him, Conner slaps his forehead. "You stole it, didn't you?"

Terry nervously chuckles, grabbing the keys from his pocket and waving it around. "I'm sure she won't mind...She has like, 3 more RVs out in the parking lot." He throws the keys up in the air and playfully catches it, putting it back in his pocket, before turning to Conner. "So? Are you coming or not?"

Conner nodded. "Sure."

Dominic peered over to the group, frowning as he realized that he's going to be the only one in this dorm. But he said nothing and continued on reading on his comics. Groaning as he realized that all eyes are on him. "What?" He irritably demanded.

"Are you going to be okay in here on your own?" Teddy asks, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know guys, who knows what's out there?" Dominic says, looking at them. "I know that you're leaving 'cause you're looking for your siblings but I hate my parents and brother so what's the point if I go with you?"

"We never said that you'll come with us." Harper deadpanned, "But you can when you want to, though."

"Ugh, fine." Dominic groaned, swinging his legs on the side of the bed and began packing. "But it's only because it ain't going to be fun around here without you morons."

"...I can't tell if it's an insult or a compliment." Teddy muttered.

"It's both, Mainframe."

* * *

...

"Isaac! WATCH THE ROAD!" A 16-year-old girl with long wavy red hair, and bright blue eyes shouted as she and her friends tried to hold on.

"I'm trying! One of those things were on the way!" Isaac, a 17-year-old boy with dark Asian-like eyes and short blond hair, exclaimed as he struggled to stay on the road.

Seeing his house, Conner struggled to stand up. "Hey! That's my house!" He exclaimed, trying to make his way towards the door of the RV. "Isaac, stop this thing!"

"It's not a thing, it's an R-"

"Not the time for your logical explanations, Teddy!"

The RV halted immediately in front of Conner's house, causing the teens to sigh in relief and Conner running out of the vehicle, slamming the door. Causing Heather Coleman, the girl with red hair, to yell angrily at him for almost breaking the door.

Running to the front door, Conner stop to catch his breath, before nervously looking around, seeing his friends still in the RV snickering, "Hey! You'd better not drive away or I swear!" He threatened, seeing his friends innocently blinking and shrugging, he sighs and faces the front door again, taking a deep breath. "Here we go." He whispers to himself, there was no sound coming from the house, and he was too scared thinking that he might find Clementine dead in there. He slowly turned the knob, expecting it to be locked. But to his surprise, it was not. He gulped as he opened the door, it was silent, with the exception of the door creaking and the static coming from the television. "Clem? You here? It's me, Conner!" He calls out.

No response.

"Goddammit." He irritably muttered, walking up to the kitchen, only to find a blood trail of some sort. Which made his breath hitch and his heart stop. _'C-could it be...?_ ' He thought, thinking that the blood had belonged to his sister.

Gulping, he slowly approaches it, his heart beating rapidly. Seeing a dead body, not Clementine's, but Sandra's. He sighs in relief and crouches down to examine the body: Her skin seemed to be rotted, there was a puddle of blood, and her head was squashed like a pumpkin. Conner shook his head sympathetically and stood up, "Poor girl, but then again, she was always a bitch to me." He muttered bitterly, walking away from the corpse with a disgusted look on his face.

Seeing a family portrait, he frowns. "Man, my parents never include me into anything." He sighs, putting the portrait down and examines the rest of the house. Seeing absolutely no sign of Clementine at all. Conner groans and paces around the backyard. "Hmm...if you were a scared little girl in a zombie apocalypse, where would you hide..?" He asks to himself, not looking at where he's walking and accidentally bumps on the tree. He rubs his forehead and groans, about to curse at the tree until he realized something. _'Tree...treehouse!'_ He realized, his old treehouse that his little sister currently plays on!

"Clementine?" He calls out, still no response. "Typical." He muttered, walking over to the ladder and climbing on it. Once he reached the top, he looks inside the treehouse, seeing no little sister in sight, he punches the wood in frustration and loudly curses. But jumps at hearing loud groaning outside the fences. _'Maybe she ran off with a stranger...'_

"Dude, you'll attract those damn things if you keep cursing like a damn sailor." Dominic deadpanned, leaning on the backyard door frame, crossing his arms. Causing the already jumpy Conner to jump yet again.

"God, Nick, don't scare me like that!" Conner hissed, climbing down the tree house as Dominic frowned and glared at Conner calling him by his despised nickname.

"I swear if you call me like that again I'll-" Dominic threatened, but was cut off as Harper walks towards them, headphones around her neck.

"Yo, what's taking so long?" Harper greets them, seeing Dominic quite pissed off, she raises a brow. "Conner called you 'Nick' again, huh?"

Dominic rolls his eyes and puts his hands in his pockets, kicking the ground. "Whatever, I'm going back to the RV." And with that, Dominic left, leaving the two alone.

"You shouldn't call him by 'that' name, you know." Harper says to Conner, worriedly glancing at Dominic walking away at a distance. "He's had a bad, I mean really bad relationship with his brother and it's not really the time to be reminding him that, y'know?"

"I know that, I'm just...really upset." Conner sighs, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. "While he's there being upset that I accidentally called him by his brother's name, I'm just here worried sick about my little sister."

"You mean she's not here?" Harper asks with wide-eyes, looking around for any signs of the little girl.

"No," Conner hangs his head and sighs. "She must have ran off with some stranger..."

"Then there's no point of staying here anymore, we've gotta keep moving. You're not the only one who's worried sick about our little sibs." She says, putting a hand on Conner's shoulder and giving a sympathetic smile at him. "Maybe we'll find her along the way, she couldn't have gone that far."

"I hope so..." Conner nodded and returned the smile, they then both walked out of the house and to the RV.

Isaac, who was currently outside the RV looking out for any walkers nearby, saw them and waved, but blinked as he realized that Conner's supposed sister isn't in sight. "Where's Clementine?" He asks the two. Worried for the little girl.

"She's not in there," Conner explained, climbing in the RV. Isaac blinked and turned to Harper, who only shrugged and got the the RV herself. Isaac sighs in disappointment as he also got in, walking over to the driver's seat and turning on the engine.

"Alright, where to next?" Isaac asks, turning to his friends.

"Um, my house is a couple of blocks from here and I'm somewhat worried for my family." Keith Pines, a timid 16-year-old boy with tan skin, short honey brown hair with blond streaks, and narrow jade eyes quietly mumbles for the first time in this chapter.

"Okay, to the Pines' residence!" Isaac cheerfully exclaims, in attempt to lighten up the mood. The others cheered at this.

 _'Clem...if you're out there, then I hope you're safe._ _'_ Conner muttered quietly, holding the old family photo of the four together.

* * *

 **So yeah, the characters have been changed and so does the story. But the plot remains the same! I hope you're okay with this, if not then I'm so sorry.**

 **Okay, so while this story focuses on Conner and his group, they will still come across some things and places that Clementine and/or her group were been through. So yeah.**

 **Do you like that characters so far? Dominic? Harper? Teddy? Conner? Well, don't get too close to them 'cause you'll regret it. If you know what I mean *Evil laugh***

 **By the way, some of these characters will also be included in my story 'Water on a Duck's back'. So yeah.**

 **Nothing much to say so thank you for reading and I hope I didn't mess it up!**


End file.
